1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of control and steering mechanisms for watercraft vessels. More specifically, the invention comprises an auxiliary appendage for off-plane steering, maneuverability and reactionary turning radius for watercraft vessels which are propelled by water-jet style systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the low speed directional change capability of a water-jet driven craft is directly proportional to the force and volumetric flow rate provided by the thrust of the water jet propulsion system. At slow or idle speed, this force is minimal, resulting in sluggish steering response, which reduces control of the craft when idling, docking or in the vicinity of other watercraft. The reduction or minimal ability to control the vessel reduces the capability of the operator to safely maneuver the craft, and has been responsible for numerous accidents, personal injuries, and monetary damages. Because most of the vessels are not equipped with any type of braking system, it is imperative that the operator be in control of the vessel at all times and speeds.
In a 1998 report, the National Transportation Safety Board criticized the basic design of all personal watercraft (PWC), reporting that PWCs have no braking mechanism and that they coast to a stop, and while coasting, there is no turning ability. Many experts concur that what makes PWCs so dangerous is the fact that it will not steer when the operator lets off the throttle. Being rudderless, when the throttle is off, a speeding jet ski or boat cannot stop, nor turn, leaving the operator with no control.
A growing number of safety experts believe that, converse to industry claims, the vehicles themselves, not simply the riders, cause copious injuries and fatalities throughout the U.S. These experts believe those PWCs are a danger, not only to their own riders, but to swimmers, boaters, indeed, anyone who may be in the crafts vicinity. There is much evidence to support that hypothesis.
Water jet propulsion vessels have become popular for recreational water crafts. A prior art water craft 30 is illustrated in FIG. 1. These crafts are typically propelled by two or four stroke gasoline engines in connection with an impeller housed in a tubular chamber, the forward end of which draws in the water and the rearward end which expels it to provide thrust in order to propel the craft or vessel. In most instances, a tubular nozzle (steerable nozzle 32) is attached to the discharge end which pivots from side to side in sync with the steering control 34 to provide steering capability. In fewer cases, a deflector plate is provided at the exhaust end to deflect the jet flow to one side or the other of the-craft. While a variety of systems have been used in connection with water-jet powered craft, no one system is entirely effective. As an example, there are existing devices which include an integrated rudder system but do not have an effective and efficient means of pivoting the rudders upward out of the water.
Thus, what is needed is a device which can increase control over the vessel at lower speeds without sacrificing control over the vessel at higher speeds. The named Invention addresses many aspects of these concerns, creating a safer, more controlled craft.